Hell is Empty and All the Devils Are Here
by Snapeh Granger
Summary: NEW STORY. Shakespeare quote for the title of this FF. Hermione is forced out of Hogwarts and is in grave danger; there is only one person there to help her, but it is against his own will. And he is keeping her at arm's length. Warning: Vintage Snape present, so expect snide and grumpiness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Revelation:

Darkness swelled in the sky, its primary colour was the deep, dark raven shade; in a way it polluted the sky just like it had polluted the Magical World. Voldemort's followers, Death Eaters, had adjourned the goodness from The Ministry and over-taken for themselves. They had been buying their way in for over five years; only now had they gained superiority.

Hermione Jean Granger was sat in 'Hogwarts: The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'; more specifically in Albus Dumbledore's extensive and collectic style office.

Dumbledore himself loomed over her, as well as Severus Snape...

Hermione and Dumbledore were both seated at the Headmaster's desk. Whereas Severus, on the other hand, was stood with his back against the wall with his arms folded. He was imitating a young, sulky teenager, as he did not want to be there and had clearly been rowing with Dumbledore before Hermione had arrived. She had walked in on Severus stood facing Dumbledore with his shoulders hunched, and Dumbledore pink in the face.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," Albus' cheerful tone beamed, sounding a little annoyed from whatever had occured between the two wizards earlier. Hermione included her head to meet her Headmaster's gaze.

"Indeed, Sir. How may I be of assistance at this time of night?" Hermione began to quiz her Headmaster. Hermione, herself, was no stranger to sensing a tense atmosphere - which had identified the issue here.

'What is going on between Snape and Dumbledore?' She queried in her mind.

"Now, I do not wish for you to panic - or tell anyone else of anything we may speak of tonight," Dumbledore announced, shooting a stare at Severus as the teacher gave a mocking smirk.

The older wizard cleared his throat and put his attention back on to Hermione:

"Our spy here, Professor Snape, has uncovered some information for us," Dumbledore began.

"Okay... Of course I am aware whom Professor Snape is, and where his true loyalties lie. What has this 'information' got to do with me, Sir - if you beg my pardon?" She asked, up to her old tricks, again.

"Please precede, Severus..." Albus encouraged his Potions Master to reveal his true findings. Severus sighed that was almost a growl, rolling his eyes and stepping away from the wall to swift cooly over to the desk, his cloak flowing with his movements.

"The Dark Lord believes that...Muggle-borns should be kept separate from pure-bloods and half-bloods," Severus started, resting his hands on the desk and standing at the side of Dumbledore.

"I am not one hundred percent sure what he will do...however your family and yourself are at a risk..." He continued and paused, the look that Dumbledore was giving him indicated that there was more to be said. Hermione's smiling face dropped into a Severus-like-scowl; it was clear she had a thought brewing within her mind. Before she had chance to speak, Dumbledore blurted out:

"That is not all, Hermione. What Severus fails to mention is he will be looking after you." Dumbledore beamed a smile in Hermione's direction, giving her a small fragment of hope. "And, we have moved your parents to a Safe Keep House, Severus and yourself will be placed in one of them very soon..."

Hermione's mouth flew open; it became a perfect 'O' shape, before she looked awkwardly over at Snape.

Severus looked very embarrassed, and also angry at the fact that he was so embarrassed about it all, he turned his head to glare at the wall, those familiar piercing black eyes, staring down the wall. Hermione stood up to eye Severus in a closer light, while still keeping her distance from him.

"So, how long have I got to collect my things, Sir? My parents' safety...Are they protected?" She anxiously began to worry; she really had not expected any of this to transpire.

"Would half an hour be alright?" Severus asked, lifting his head to look at her.

"Your parents are safer than they would have been without our protection, I can take you to see them if you would like that?" He added, showing a little softer side to him, the girl was bound to be frightened to death after all. Hermione nodded her head in response to his words.

"Half-an-hour will suffice, thank you, Sir. Yes... I would like that, if it does not appose to their safety." Hermione responded, as if it was a business like mode. She then left to pack her belongings, feelings rather sad that she had to leave Hogwarts.

XXX

Severus was stood by the school gates when she arrived; still wearing the look of annoyance, which he had donned previously that night when he encountered with the girl.

Of course it had to be him that was stuck with the know-it-all, on a permanent basis until the war was over. He knew this wouldn't work, that one of them would end up killing the other if they didn't die in the war. There was no backing out of this now though, Dumbledore would see him dead if anything happened to the girl.

Hermione approached her Potions Professor gingerly; she did not want to provoke him into making a snarky comment at her, of insulting her intelligence if/and when she did speak out of turn. She did not perceive the predicament to be the most joyous, but she appreciated not being on Grime Reapers' list of The Dead.

"I am ready... when you are, Sir," Hermione prompted him with a gentle narrowed his eyes for a moment as he spoke:

"Have you Apparated with someone before?" He asked, curiously. Hermione nodded her head.

"Once, I was on my own, you know... Practicing for my licence, and I ended up Splinching myself." She confessed her cheeks crimson with embarrassment. She refused to look into his eyes.

Ignoring most of her answer, he took her hand and apparated them both to the Safe House, where her parents were staying.

It was a small house, on its own near a cliff overlooking the sea. The waves could be heard overlapping the cliff's edge - closer to the ground. It was a peaceful area, and this made the house seem almost deserted, it was so isolated from anywhere else. There were several features that could be viewed in the bleak twilight sky: a large balcony overseeing the lapping waves; a wooden deck, which surrounded the house like a fortress of protection; and also curves, not just jagged straight lines. It was clearly a usual house.

He let go of her hand, quicker than the speed of sound. Severus lead the way to the front door of the house. Hermione buried her hand - the one Severus had hold of moments ago - into her denim jean's pocket out of nervousness.

"Is this where you and I will be residing?" Hermione questioned him further, she would have put the house somewhere in the location of Sussex; it looked as if it had at least three bedrooms.

"Not exactly; your parents are here, though," Severus replied as he opened the front door for them both.

"It's getting late, we will sleep here, for the night, and then head to our Safe House first thing," he spoke again, as he switched the lights on and took off his coat.

"Choose any room, I don't really care which one I stay in," he added bluntly. Hermione smiled softly, before flinging her coat off – she then was faced with two figures, which looked rather like her. One of the figures was male, and the other female – they both had the same shade of chocolate brown hair, that Hermione had, had the male had blue eyes, whereas the female had the honey brown shade.

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione shrieked in an excited tone, as she saw her parents lent against the narrow door frame. They enveloped her into a bear hug for a few minutes.

"It is lovely to see you can, Severus." Hermione's Mother, Jean, announced as to include Severus into their family reunion.

"Likewise, Mrs Granger," Severus replied with a small smile before turning to the kitchen to make a brew.

He decided to give the family some time together, going upstairs and onto the balcony where he leaned against the wooden support rail and looked out at the sea, sighing heavily and pulling out a packet of Muggle cigarettes. Soon, Hermione's parents had heading to get an early night's rest. So, this left Hermione on her own; she was up-to-date with everything Severus had done for her parents and herself so she went to find him. Hermione had searched the whole house to find him, and then she caught a glimpse of a small light on outside – on the balcony. Building up the Gryffindor courage - she had embedded within her – she pushed the door open and stood by his side. Her eyes glued on the curling dragon of smoke, which was coming from Severus's cigarette.

_Since when has he smoked?_ Hermione questioned herself.

"Hey…" Hermione announced her presence. Severus tensed in shock as his sudden silence was broken. He dropped the cigarette on the floor and turned to face her.

"Bloody Gryffindor," he mumbled, looking a little embarrassed. Hermione rolled her eyes at his words, she had established he was embarrassed, but did not ponder on the fact for too long.

"Sir, you know my name's Hermione." She giggled softly, "It would be like me calling you 'bloody' Slytherin," she added with a soft laugh. "I would just like to thank you." Severus gave her his most 'not amused' look and crossed his arms.

"You're welcome. Now, run along to bed and allow me to enjoy what little peace I will have left until this war is over," he replied as he turned his back to her and stared out at the sea again. Hermione repeated the action of rolling her eyes at him and like a toddler she headed off to a large double bed and got undress into her nightwear.

Back on the balcony Severus was staring at the sea as if it had offended him, his eyes were fixated on the waves.

_Why me, why Granger?_ He thought to himself.

He'd heard Minerva and Albus talking about this before. Albus had actually approached him, this had been Minerva's idea – but the more he thought about it the more it didn't make sense.

She'd kill him if any harm came to her favourite little Gryffindor, she even knew he and Hermione had never seen eye-to-eye, so out of every member of The Order, why the hell did she choose for her precious, golden Gryffindor girl to be put with the bastard of a Potions Master?

Severus himself was no longer safe, he'd pledged a promise to the Malfoys to succeed Draco's task to kill Dumbledore - had the boy failed - and instead he disowned Draco, and had managed to remove the vow. He closed his eyes tightly as he recalled that night at the tower of the castle.

Potter never meant to kill the boy, but he had his Father's temper and had charged into the blonde haired Slytherin in order to save Albus.

Oh, how Harry was lucky that Severus was there to help fight off Bellatrix and Greyback to give the boy and Dumbledore enough time to escape; otherwise the three of them would've been killed. He'd managed to kill Greyback at least, but Bellatrix escaped, as fearless as the mad woman was, she knew she was no match for Severus Snape; he was after all, Voldemort's Wing Man for a reason.

He rolled up a sleeve to trace his fingers over the Dark mark, which he had managed to disconnect to him only on a temporary basis. The skull no longer smiling, as it sensed he was a traitor to the Death Eaters.

Yes, Severus was probably equally as wanted as Potter right now, but for some annoying reason: Dumbledore and McGonagall had given him the responsibility of Hermione Granger.

XXX

The orange sunlight filtered through Hermione's curtains, announcing it was day time; seven a.m. Hermione refused to open her eyes, and shut them more tightly. Sudden thoughts flooded her mind:

_Severus Snape, why on earth would he keep me safe – is he gaining from this in somehow? He seems very reluctant to strike a conversation with me._

Hermione opened her eyes fully now. What little she knew of Severus Snape, was what Harry had mentioned to her. Severus and he had come to some sort of 'mutual' understanding. A flashback appeared in Hermione's mind:

_Harry and Hermione sat opposite one another, Hermione's legs crossed. Harry's blue eyes were piercing Hermione's honey brown ones. _

"_Hermione, look, last night… You know I was not in Gryffindor Tower? Something happened. I need to tell you." Harry announced in a scared tone. _

"_Go on, Harry," Hermione encouraged him to continue speaking._

"_Well, something happened – Draco's dead… I need to tell you about Snape, though. He and I both, we came to an understanding. He is on our side, Hermione, he betrayed Voldemort in front of my eyes last night. Then, now-now I know why he treat me like he did. He has had a very difficult upbringing, my Father bullied him and he had… Just-just understand he is a good man!" Harry exclaimed._

Hermione was drawn out of her flashback by a knock at her door. It was her Father. "Hermione, breakfast is ready love," her father's voice beamed from behind the door. Hermione nodded and replied with: "Coming, Father."

She scurried to get dress quickly; she braided her hair and had just enough time to place a small amount of eyeliner on. She then took a place at the table and began to eat the food her Mum had prepared for her; she noticed Severus was not at the table.

"Where is Professor Snape, Mum?" She asked. "Oh he's out on the balcony dear, he spends a lot of time up there," her mother replied.

"I think he wants to give us all some time together," her father added as he took a seat next to her at the table. "Quite a...interesting fellow isn't he?" Her father added. Hermione smiled back at her Father, and simply nodded at his words.

"He is rather intriguing. All the years I have known him, and not really known him – as juxtaposed that sounds; it is true. His voice is miraculous though, deep and intriguing – he used to be able to stop wrong-doers with just a whisper." Hermione replied with a small giggle at her memory. She began to nibble at her toast. Little did she know, Severus Snape was listening into their conversation…

Severus floated into the room, he had the elegance of a swan and the slenderness to not be heard enter. He missed his billowing robes brushing against his feet; they gave him false security and an loom of mystery, while implying he was bat-like. Severus ignored all of them, even though he had heard them speaking about them, he was used to it.

He put his empty mug on the sink and turned to face the table the Granger family were sitting at. "We need to be off in an hour," his velvet voice spoke as he left up the stairs again. Hermione spent the next forty minutes with her parents, before she went to grab her things; she waited at the bottom of the steps for Severus to come down. She had said goodbye to her parents, and was staying out of their way to ensure that she did not see them cry. She felt a little sad she had to leave them, but knew it was for their own good. Severus slowly made his way down the stairs, moving slowly and quietly as he saw Hermione sat on the bottom step with her head in her hands. He felt a part of him hurt, understanding how the girl must be feeling.

As he approached her, he cleared his throat. "Are you ready?" He asked, in a soft tone. Hermione met his eyes briefly and then nodded; she was not in the mood to speak, so felt it appropriate to nod. It did not take Severus a second to grasp her, by the waist, and then they were off. The filmier, sickening spin occurred and suddenly they were at their Safe House.

Hermione's eyes were met with mass amounts of greenery and foliage. She opened her eyes wider to see they were in a forest, and Severus still had his arm around her waist; he awkwardly lingered there for a moment – not that Hermione minded – but, he moved his arm eventually, he looked rather washed out. Hermione looked around to see the Safe House, it soon met her eyes – it was largely constructed out of vast boulders, timbre and glass. In its own right it was rather quaint and beautiful – in a charming way. Hermione smiled softly, "It is rather beautiful and very peaceful here." Hermione smiled at Severus. "Shall we get you inside, you look unwell." Hermione replied with concern. Severus' face was paler than usual as he swayed and was clearly struggling to keep his balance.

He met her eyes and nodded, feeling bile at the back of his throat. Hermione placed her arm around his waist – not able to carry him – and guided him the house to sit down on the sofa; she then returned with a glass of water for him.

"Perhaps you should rest, Sir?" Hermione suggested softly, before placing a blanket on him. Severus collapsed onto the sofa and gracefully drank some of the water, he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark mark which was wriggling and causing him this illness.

The skin around the mark was pink and Severus started to break into a sweat, breathing and panting hard. Hermione knelt down at Severus' side, feeling utterly helpless. She had a small amount of Healing knowledge; she had gained it from Poppy Pomfrey in her fifth year, and sixth. Hermione placed a Cooling Charm on Severus to stop the sweating and to cool the temperature of his body. She then moved to collect a few potions from Severus' back – she knew he would have a medical kit full of them. She passed him a Sleeping Draught and a Pain Relief potion. After a while, Severus started to breathe a little steadier before he dropped the glass of water and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter Two for you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me and my writing partner. We will post as often as we can, we promise! - J.J**

Chapter Two - Return of the One, Whom Shall Not Be Named:

Hermione gazed as her Professor was sprawled out upon the small blue sofa, his lifeless-like form cowering and shaking now and then. He looked paper-white, and incredibly ill. Hermione lazily grazed her fingers over his Dark Mark, intrigued by its powers; she had always thought it to be a tattoo-like mark, or a branding. But now she knew the reality of it.  
She had become rather worried by her Potions Professor; she had never encountered such a horrific situation in Healing before. She had managed to stabilize his body temperature and now was focused on keeping his tremors at bay. Hermione used a potion to do so.  
'If it were a tattoo, he could just have it laser removed, and that would solve the problems for him; without the Dark Mark there is no source of pain.' Hermione thought to herself. As if a bomb had dropped, an idea bloomed in her head she quickly got up and searched her for a book. She got hold of the book. She began searching it for answers in it.  
XXX  
Later that afternoon, Severus woke up. He had stopped shaking and was just coming aware of his surroundings.  
"How long have you been here?" He asked his voice slightly husky. He was certain she'd spent the majority of the morning watching over him and healing him, he could feel her magic flowing through his veins. Hermione's face relaxed seeing him awake and able to finally speak to her.  
"Five, perhaps, six hours." Hermione answered honestly to his question. "I believe I may have found a solution to you issue – I was looking through my book, and it occurred to me in the Muggle World tattoos are removed by laser, or light. And, since your scar is like a brand; it would suffice to say it could be removed in the same way… I think the most appropriate spell is: Lumos Solem" Hermione replied. Severus sat up and ran a hand through his hair to brush it back off his face as he considered what she was saying.  
"Yes...that...that could work," he answers her, narrowing his eyes as he thought through it all. Hermione placed her arm around Severus' left one; she traced the scar gentle and smiled.  
"Can I try it?"  
"Yes," Severus replied, as he swallowed some courage and shuffled aside to allow her to sit beside him. Hermione retraced the scar, again, and numbed his lower arm by using a Numbing Spell.  
"That should help reduce the pain, Severus." Hermione whispered ever-so-softly; she had used his Christian name to coax him into relaxing more. Severus was apparently too nervous about the next step to even realise that she had used his Christian name. His eyes were fixed on his now numb arm as he waited for Hermione to begin...  
Hermione whispered: "Lumos Solem," and a bright, white beam shot out from the tip of her wand; she traced the dark edges of the Dark Mark. All dark lines began to fade and burn away, the smell of rotten flesh was released into the air. Hermione had to hold her nose not to gip and be sick; it was the revolting. Soon, the Dark Mark had evaporated, and Severus' flesh had a faint-pinkish outline of the former scar. Severus' face was screwed up in pain, she was certain he had tears forming as he remained frighteningly quiet.  
"Vulnera Sanentur," Hermione began to whisper the incantation, it sounded all most like a song. It was one of Severus' own spells; Hermione was certain it would knit his skin back together, removing the pink scar he currently had. The spell worked with immediate effect, Severus' arm became a pale skin colour, with no marks upon it; the spell had also acted as a pain reliever.  
"You rest up, I need some sleep myself; I am exhausted." Hermione said, she looked totally drained from the magic she had used to Heal lay back on the sofa, his free hand holding where it hurt in his arm. There was a long pause as she got up to leave.

"Thank you..." He whispered, his eyes shut tight and his voice shaky. Hermione turned to him and smiled.

"You are welcome. Rest up, otherwise I will go Madame Pomfrey style on you." Hermione smirked and turned on her heel.  
Hermione was soon snuggled into a reasonably large double. Hermione had picked the largest room - a rather selfish act on her behalf, but she had picked it most to because of the view into the forest; it was enchanting.

XXX

Severus had barely moved off the sofa over the next few days. Meanwhile, Hermione had helped herself to the bookshelf and spent most of her time in her room reading. He had to admit even if he didn't like the situation: it was nice to not be alone but at the same time have space.

Once he had felt a little better he decided to get some productive work done and went down to his laboratory to brew some potions.

Hermione had enough of being copped up in the house; she decided to go out into the woods. The surroundings of the large oak trees and various other trees. She positioned herself at roots of a large oak tree. She had brought a sandwich with her and sat watching the birds hover in the pastel sky, hovering weaving between the spindly branches. Hermione heard a few crunching noises in the background - situated behind her - Hermione snappily turned her head to see who it was. Severus Snape emerged from the trees and bushes, and was starting to look healthier, more like the old Snape.

He made his way over to the Oak tree where Hermione was nestled under and sat beside her. Hermione gazed over at Severus a little shocked to see him sat beside her.

"Hey," Hermione said dropping her book, and meeting Severus' raven gaze. "Hello," Severus replied with an almost smile, almost.

Severus wore a white buttoned shirt with his black trousers and shoes, the sleeves tied back on his shirt to let the fresh air to his fresh scar.

He leaned back on his hands, stretching body and relaxing in the rays of sun that broke through the gaps between the branches of the tree. Hermione's eyes scanned down his long, lean legs then up to his shirt.

"You know you look healthier... And happier," Hermione said her observations and leaned a little closer to him, as she had cramp in her leg.

"Ah, jeez! Cramp..." She groaned in a splitting groan. She leant her head right into Severus and brought her legs up to her chest, squishing her breasts.

"Why is it so painful?" She asked groaning more. Hermione felt Severus' chest move quickly and turned to see that he was silently laughing, not directly at her though.

"It gets worse as you get older," he replied in a humorous tone. Hermione continued to groan out loud and elevated her leg closer to her chest and squishing her breasts further.

"Love how you find this amusing, meanwhile, I am seventeen years old; not old at all - and you are not either!" She burst into a fit of giggles, rolling onto his chest more. Severus flinched away from her, standing up and holding his chest as he panicked.

He turned back round to face her: "Sorry," he mumbled.

"I...I'm used to being alone," he said slowly, carefully choosing his words but knowing that she would understand anyway. Hermione stretched her legs out again and simply nodded.

"Would you like me to leave you alone then, Sir?" She asked in a tense tone. She was a little offended by his outburst, but she had seen the panicked look within his eyes.

"No need, I was the one who interrupted your privacy, I came out here to thank you for...helping me," he replied.

He turned on his heels and swiftly made his way back to the Safe House. Hermione simply relaxed against the oak tree stump.

'What is it with that man? One minute he is so relaxed, the next-next he turns into old Snape!' Hermione's thoughts exclaimed with annoyance.

After an hour she approached the Safe House and began to cook some dinner for her and Severus.

Severus came downstairs as Hermione had finished dinner, his hair was a little damp and he smelled of soap as he had been in the bath for a while. He made almost no noise at all and took a seat at the table, almost scaring her to death when she turned around and saw him sitting there.

Hermione's eyes were wide open and looked as if they would fall from their sockets - he had startled her that much.

"How do you do that?" Hermione asked a little sheepishly. Severus' aroma began wafting up her nose - mint, herbal soap, lemon grass shampoo and stale nicotine.

'God! He smells good, hmm.' Hermione thought, as she stared at him.

"As I said earlier, I am used to being alone," he replied a little softer this time - he seemed more relaxed from the bath. Hermione turned around to the stove, she dished up her and his dinner - they were having stew. She then took her seat next to him and began to eat it.

"But, that is rather like an oxymoron, Severus... You are used to being alone, yet you have been surrounded by near a thousand people in that Castle. And, you want to know something: I really like your company, you know. It is nice. Nice to meet someone is intellectual enough to strike a good conversation; yet is quite happy to sit in silence in the same room, while I read." Hermione smiled, she then began to focus her eyes solely on Severus. She spoke again, "also, Severus. You make me laugh." Hermione vocalised blushing as red as a tomato. Severus began to eat the stew, feeling a lump at the back of his throat, he sipped a glass of water then lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"Your company is also appreciated, not as bad as I was expecting," Severus admitted with total honesty.

He had to admit that things hadn't been too bad, the girl had respected that he needed some privacy, and living with someone who had a brain, and knew a thing or two about healing certainly wouldn't hurt for a man in Severus' condition. Hermione continued to blush.

'Take that as a complement from him. Gosh, sat right next to him he smells intoxicating!' She thought.

"Thank you... Severus, you know Harry spoke to me about you; he said you were 'a good man', and that I should trust you - did he know about this arrangement ?" She was puzzled.

"Really?" Severus asked sounding rather surprised, his eyebrows raising as he looked up at her.

"No...I...There is only myself, Minerva and Albus who know about this arrangement," Severus stammered.

"Yes, he did. Oh, I see. Well, at least that is cleared up." Hermione smiled at him again, before going to wash her dishes, she had not known what else to say to him so stayed quiet.  
After she had done the dishes, Severus approached her with a quill and a scrap of parchment.

"Here," he said bluntly as he handed them to her.

"You can write to your parents," Severus explained, watching her eyebrows knit together in a moments confusion. Hermione's features all connoted confusion.

"I only saw them a few days ago, Sir. Why would I want to write to them so soon?" She queried him in a soft manner. She began to scribe her Mother's and Farther's names on the parchment. "Because they won't be able to contact you after this, I am sure your parents will want to send you birthday and christmas presents, so I would like you to tell them to address them to me, as I didn't have time to explain this to them before, I also want you to send them this..." Severus paused as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small stone.

"We will need to activate this first of course," he added. Hermione scribed all this onto her parchment and looked a little happier at Severus; she was glad he thought of her parents.

"You really are lovely. What - how am I going to 'activate' that stone?" Hermione asked him. Looking surprised, Severus carefully placed the stone in her hand.

"You don't know what it is?" he asked her, looking at the stone in her hands and slowly pulling his hand away from hers, his fingers brushing hers, not purposely. Hermione's fingers reached out to grasp Severus' hand, as she audible gasped.

"It's a Blood Stone - isn't it?" She said a little sorrowfully, her hand began sweating. "I have heard stories about these a people have bled to death; why would you suggest that for me?" She said squeezing his hand more nervously.

"This should put your parents' minds at some rest, it will tell them that you are still alive," he answered, adding a small smile afterwards. "Severus... It won't kill me, then?" She looked down at her feet and felt ashamed for being so stupid. "No, you just need to make a small cut, just the tiniest drop of blood, that's all," Severus answered calmly.

"Would you like me to do it?" he asked, sensing her nervousness. Hermione met his eyes again.

"Please, please. I am not very good with... The concept of pain; as you saw earlier when I had cramp," Hermione began to giggle. Severus nodded and slowly pulled out his wand, using his other hand to wrap around her wrist as he steadied her hand.  
"Are you ready?" he asked her, his voice gentler than usual. Hermione reluctantly nodded at him.  
"Yes, Severus," She replied to him very gently, she reached for his other hand and squeezed it. Severus took a moment to take in the fact that she had used his Christian name and was so natural about it, as if they were some sort of friends rather than student and teacher.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up at her now sure eyes, full of trust and confidence in him and had to stop himself from smiling back at her before moving his wand to make a tiny cut on her hand and slackening his grip around her wrist to move his hand off it.  
"Thank you." She muttered in a more relaxed tone. She had not expected it to be so quick and painless. She watched the stone turn cloud, then blood red. Hermione then placed the stone in the envelope with her letter. "There is an owl upstairs in my room, it is Professor McGonagall's, so will probably treat you a lot kinder than what it treats me," Severus told her, pocketing his wand away.  
She allowed a small giggle to erupt from her thin, red lips.  
"Has the owl got a name – and don't take it to heart, it is a Gryffindor thing." She then gave Severus a smirk.

"Not that I know of, it probably does. I never asked that question," Severus answered honestly and snorted at her comment.

"I wouldn't take it to heart."

"You never know, Severus. You might have felt victimised by a pretty, little Gryffindor owl," Hermione could not contain her laugh any longer, she burst into a fully-fledged soft giggling and had to hold herself up, by propping her head against the counter. Severus rolled his eyes, and smirked at her.

"And that is the last I am going to let you get away with for today," he replied with a slight tone of humour in his voice.

"Go and send the letter," he added. Hermione shot an innocent look to Severus, she then smirked and carried the letter upstairs to the beautiful Tawny owl. Hermione sat and petted it for a while, her long figures running along its dark brown feathers. Before long the owl flew off into the dark night's sky, flapping its large wings as it went.

Hermione's thought then dawned on how Severus had been with her today: kind, caring, funny, allowed her to joke with him and he had compassionately thought of her parents.

'What a wonderful man he is.' She thought stepping away from the window and shutting it tight.

XXX

The following day, they were both woken by the sound of knocking from the door. The knocking was loud and sounding like thunder cracking in a distance.

Walking downstairs, with his wand in hand for protection, Severus answered the door where he was greeted by Albus. Albus was wearing a garish purple robe and his usual half-moon glasses.

"Hello, Severus. How are getting along with Hermione?" He questioned in a gentle tone. "Dumbledore, I wasn't expecting you. Granger and I aren't getting along as badly as I expected," he answered honestly, a small smile twisting his lips.

"Severus!" Albus scolded, then added, "You can use Hermione's Christian name, and not refer to her as 'Granger', but I am very pleased to here you two are getting along. Judging by the smile on your lips something's occurred?" Albus gave Severus a rare smirk, before sitting himself at the darken wood dinning table.  
"Hermione managed to remove my dark mark," Severus replied and showed Dumbledore his arm . In a moment of euphoria Albus stood from his seat and hugged his former spy.

"I am ecstatic for you, Severus! What a marvellous girl she is - where is she? I must thank her from me!"

"I believe she is reading upstairs," Severus told him.

"I...I've never felt so...free. how is the war progressing, Albus? Is there anything I can help with?"

"I can tell you are, I am very glad for you, honestly. Call her down for me? The War... Well, Harry has become very stubborn and defiant; while Voldemort is going more insane by the minute." Albus replied to his ex-Potions Professor.  
"I didn't think that was possible," Severus replied to what he said about Voldemort.

"There's nothing I can do to help?" He asked again, he knew the old man wouldn't admit he needed any help, but he'd been so bored just recently it had to be worth asking.

"It is possible. His days are now limited; we are getting there, Severus. Best thing you can do is brew me this potion?" Albus asked - he passed Severus a piece of paper with a complex potion on it. Severus squinted his eyes as he read the piece of parchment. Christ Dumbledore's handwriting really was awful.

"This seems easy enough," Severus confirmed and pocketed the parchment.

"I will go and get Miss Granger," Severus said. "Are you reading it correctly? Infernum in Utre is not an easy potion, Severus; it is very dark..." Albus replied.

"Please do."

Severus barked a laugh, standing at the top of the stairs.  
"Dumbledore, you forget I am a Potions MASTER, and an ex Death eater. It is easy enough for someone of my expertise," he replied and went to fetch Hermione. Hermione rubbed her eyes, she had still been fast asleep and rapped her dressing gown over her night-dress.

"Severus... Why am I being dragged out of my lovely dreams?" Hermione said sleepily. "Dumbledore is downstairs and wishes to speak with you," Severus replied.

Hermione groaned, "Oh, okay." She pouted and stepped down the stairs to face Albus.  
"Hello, Sir!" She grinned at him. "Good morning Hermione," Albus beamed.

"I apologise for waking you this early in the morning," he added, glancing around as Severus had seemed to of disappeared. Hermione glanced around to see where Severus had gone, and she deduced: up to his room.

"It is fine, Sir, completely. What can I do for you ?" Hermione quizzed.

"Professor Snape told me that you managed to remove his Dark Mark," Dumbledore said, sounding rather surprised still.

"Is this true?" He asked. Hermione inclined her head downwards.

"Yes, sir. I did some research on it, and found the right spell; the Dark Mark had been making him severely ill!"  
"I see," Albus replied.

"And what about Severus, how has he been treating you?"

"He's been wonderful! Not like I thought at all." Hermione smiled softly in the memory of him holding her wrist, the tingle the skin-to-skin contact had given her. Dumbledore looked very pleased to hear this.

"Good news, how would you like to come back to the order with me, so you can catch up with Harry and Ron?" He suggested.

"Yes, I would like that very much, Sir." Hermione replied, she then disappeared upstairs to get her day-clothes on. She came back downstairs clad in - a brown, large jumper (slightly too baggy on her) and a pair of dark denim jeans. Within seconds her and Dumbledore had Apparated to Grimauld Place.

XXX

In the labatory, Severus was almost in a trance as he made the potion Albus had requested for.

Within a few hours, the potion was finished and Severus was putting the vial in his cloak pocket when a crashing sound came from in the kitchen...

There was a green flash, which blew the front door off its hinges, with sheer ease. The wooden floor lay flat on the kitchen floor, when scarily-pale feet stood upon it and ragged, ripped robes tread upon it.

"Hello... Severus!" Hissed a venomous voice.


	3. Time

Chapter Three – Time:

Hermione stood in the narrow room, which was supposed to be a corridor; she then hung her coat up on the rack and looked up at the high ceiling. She had always believed this house to feel enclosed, all its narrowness and darkness feeling there was no space for her at all. Hermione looked up at the silk-grey walls coated in cobwebs and an eerie breeze ran up her spine: she really did not like it here. Using her lioness courage (what Gryffindors were renowned for) she ran up the several flights of stairs to find her two best friends: Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron were in the bedroom that they were currently sharing. Luckily, for Hermione, she was sharing a room with Ginny. When Hermione entered the bedroom, the boys leaped at her into a group hug.

"Mione!" They both greeted her, as if it was all in sync.

"Hey, guys!" Hermione exclaimed in a happy tone. She was very glad to see her two best friends, whom were more like her own brothers than anything. She gave them both a large squeeze back before pulling away and placing her thin form onto one of their beds.

"How are you doing?" Hermione questioned.

"Good – yeah!" Harry replied in a happy tone.

"So, where have you been?" Ron asked both him and Harry looking curious.

"With my family, we are spending time together..." Hermione answered fictionally, she was not sure what to say, so said the first thing which she conjured up in her intelligent mind. Thankfully enough the two boys weren't the brightest and bought her lie. They soon caught up with what had been going on and how the war was progressing.

Harry had told Hermione about how he and Dumbledore had been finding horcruxes and Ron told her about him and Lavender.

They were interrupted by Molly; calling them down for dinner and sat at the table eating the mountains of food that appeared in front of them. Hermione scoffed her food down as fast as it appeared on her plate; this demonstrating how ravenous she had been. She then went up re creaky stairs to her and Ginny's bedroom to read; she spent several hours there.

She pondered on the news she had discovered today - Ron and Lavender an item? She scowled - a rather Severus-like scowl - and questioned how she felt on the matter, for years she had seem to seek Ron's attention; but she did not even feel envious of him and Lavender. Was there someone else she had admiration for?

All of a sudden she was wrenched from her thoughts, as Harry walked into her room...

"Hey," Harry said with a small smile as he sat beside her. He looked down awkwardly at the floor, clearly something bothering him and playing on his mind. Hermione donned her quizzical look: one eyebrow slightly raised and her eyes piercing through him.

"Is everything swell, Harry? You seem, well, you look rather worried," Hermione said in her soft tone. Harry looked up to face her, his lip twitching as he swallowed the nerves and spoke.

"Ginny. I'm mad about Ginny," he bursted out, quite shocked at how he had done so. Hermione smiled fondly at Harry.

"I knew it! You two are the perfect match, have you told her?" Hermione queried softly.

"Er... well no... that's the problem you see. I er... I can't," he shrugged at her then buried his head in his hands as he sighed.

"It's awkward, with Ron..."

Hermione continued to smile at him, "Oh, Harry! Ron would be happy that someone whom can look after his sister would take care of her. Also, the Baboon is too loved up with his 'Lav-Lav'," Hermione laughed softly, mimicking Ron's voice when she had said "Lav-Lav" - Ron had called Lavender Brown that earlier that night.

"Go and tell her, Harry!"

"Alright, I'll do it later when Ron's not with her though," Harry agreed, sounding a little more hopeful now.

"How do you feel, you know with Ron seeing Lavander?" he asked her sounding concerned for Hermione. Hermione watched as Harry's small frame plonked onto her narrow, wooden bed; he seemed to have relaxed more now he had got the 'Ginny Situation' off his chest.

"In all honesty, Harry, I could not careless. I feel as if I should, but I do not feel anything... I thought I would, but I do not." Hermione replied. "Maybe there's someone else in my heart? I do not know." Hermione then shrugged.

"Like who?" Harry asked in an intrigued feeling better now that the subject had changed. Hermione tensed up slightly, her hands becoming sweaty: she was nervous.

"Harry, I have not been entirely honest with you... I have not been staying with my parents; they are in danger, as am I and Severus. I've been staying with Severus – erm – Professor Snape... And, I just... His company, he's so lovely, Harry! He took me to see my parents; he ensured they would know I was safe; he gave them a Bloodstone - and a letter. His smell... It's enrapturing..." Hermione confessed her true feelings.

Harry turned his head slowly as he frowned at her, and then slowly backed away from her as he took in everything she was saying.

"Whoa... you... Snape? Nice? Severus!? I... Where has all this come from? I appreciate your honesty but Hermione I was asking you who else you could possibly have feelings for and you mention S-" Harry's eyes widened in shock as something sank in.

"No..." he said, more in shock rather than anything else. His confused look changed into a grin. "You. Fancy. Snape." He whispered across the room at her. Hermione's eyes widened to, she had not thought of it like this, not at all. She stared Harry straight in the face and nodded.

"I guess I do, Harry... I had not thought of it like that! Gosh! I fancy Severus Snape - and he would kill me if he ever heard that!" Hermione spoke loudly; she then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Harry, how would I tell him - what can I do?"

Harry laughed with her and came to sit beside her again.

"And there was me thinking I had it tough in trying to tell Ginny!" He laughed.

"Well, you're alone with him, I'm sure you'll have a few chances and if the two of you are getting on so well, maybe he feels the same?". Hermione gave another small laugh, the said: "so, what are you saying? I, me, Hermione Granger, make a move on one Potions Master, whom will probably Avada Kadrva me for touching him somewhere if I tried?" Hermione continued to laugh.

"And plus, I do not have the confidence to be so extrovert - my main emotion is introversion: I am not as confident as you may perceive." Hermione looked down at her left palm; the one Severus had touched to make the incision for the Bloodstone, a gentle smile crept on her small face."I'm sure you'll think of something," Harry told her as he tried to give her some confidence.

All of a sudden, the bedroom door burst open and a rather out of breath ,and tired looking, Albus Dumbledore stood in front of them.

"Miss Granger, come with me if you please. A terrible thing has happened," he told her breathlessly in a painful tone. Without questioning - for a change - Hermione immediately stood up and rushed to Dumbledore's side; within a second he had placed his hand on her shoulder, then Hermione felt the sickening turning of Apparition.

Albus had Apparated Hermione to Severus' and hers Safe House; the place looked a mess. Everything was trashed within the kitchen, blood was stained on a few work surfaces and it dribbled onto the floor. Hermione's eyes followed the trail of crimson splatter, which soon met a lifeless bundle of black.

Hermione quickly dived on her knees screaming: "Severus?! God, no!"

Her pale hands clutched onto his form, and dragged him over to rest his head on her chest; the rest of his body stretched out over her knees and on the floor. She quickly removed his outer coat and under-jacket, before undoing his shirt – she had seen the blood's source had been his lower abdomen. She - without hesitation – used her wand to seal the several wounds gushing blood out.

"Sir, please could you get me some Potions, right now we must ensure he can live! I will find out what has...who had done this to him after." Hermione spoke a little shaky and feeling in 'flight' mode from the adrenaline rush; she then whispered an Incantation that ran a diagnostic all over Severus' body: it conformed he was not dead - but very close. He had multiple injuries, some internal... And it was clear that his rear-end had seen some unwanted abuse from her Diagnostic Charm; it made Hermione feel sick.

"Oh, Severus! What have they done to you?"

Albus had disappeared for a while whilst he gathered the necessary potions.

Severus had started to stir before he came back. He slowly moved his head; one of his eyes was beaten shut, but the other was squinting, while he looked at her very briefly.

"Her-mi-one," he mumbled, barely audibly and passed out in her arms. Hermione's heart leapt, he had said_ her_ name.

Moments later, Albus returned holding the potions and started to hand them to her.

"Should I call Madam Pomfrey?" He asked her, clearly the old man knew nothing about healing to know that Severus would now live, thanks to Hermione. There was nothing more to be done, other than clear up the blood off him and allow him to rest and take the potions.

"He is gravely ill, Sir. I have been taught by Madame Pomfrey, over the duration of months' worth of training; I do believe Severus will be fine without her assistance. All that is needed is: those few potions to be taken, Apparate to another Safe House, and then he needs plenty of rest!" Hermione informed her benightedness Headmaster. Hermione was answered simply by a swift nod and a handing of the potions.

Hermione swiftly inserted the variety of healing potions into Severus' mouth; she also assisted him with swallowing them, by rubbing his throat to ease the potion down. Before long he had digested all six of the potions.

"Right, Miss Granger, we need to evacuate Severus and yourself into a safer location; I do believe Severus' home is a good place to take you." Albus informed his Gryffindor Student. Hermione nodded in response; Then, Hermione used Severus' own spell, _Levicorpus_, to lift Severus' large (but wiry) body into the air, just after she held his hand to enable him to Apparate with her and Albus.

XXX

It had taken moments to land inside Severus' home; it was pitch black that nothing could be seen. Albus quietly whispered: "_Lumos_," and the tip if his wand light up the dreary living area.

Hermione did not spend to long looking at her new surroundings, she quoted the spell (that was levitating Severus) and caught him, before settling on the small sofa with him in her arms.

"I see you have everything covered here? And you will not mind if I return to headquarters?" Dumbledore broke the silence, watching how Hermione was holding Severus as his eyes creased at the corners; he was smiling at her for an unknown reason. Hermione returned a soft gaze at him, and nodded.

"No, I do not mind. Severus will be fine with me, Sir." Hermione replied, her hand linking into Severus' nodded politely:

"Very well. Goodnight, Hermione," he replied and after a loud crack he was gone. Hermione watch her Head-teacher evaporate into thin air; she then looked at Severus' corpse-like form and a tear came to her eyes; it then dropped onto his delicate cheek. Severus lay lifelessly in her arms, his breathing incredibly slow. The room was so quiet that she could hear him breathing, heavily but slowly, sounding as if he was sobbing. Hermione's heart leapt into her chest.

_Oh, the poor, poor man._ She thought to herself, she then stretched her legs out to the end of the couch, twisted her body delicately around; so now, her and Severus were embraced in a face-to-face cuddle. She kissed his forehead lightly and pulled him close to her chest; she then place a blanket of their bodies.

XXX

It was early hours in the morning when Severus finally woke up. His eyes fluttering open as the first few seconds of confusion starting to fade.

He could smell an annoyingly familiar sweet shampoo scent in the air and it soon sank in.

_Hermione,_ he thought to himself, looking at the arms that he was cradled in and then his eyes wondered up to her face as he watched her sleep peacefully. Hermione's breathing altered; it became more shallow and flowing - she was awake. Her eyes fluttered gracefully open.

"Hey..." She whispered, her eyes staring straight through his dark ones. Severus gave her a small smile in response before lifting himself up out of her embrace to sit beside her, wincing as he moved slowly.

"Thank you," he whispered to her. Hermione smiled at Severus very softly and dropped her hand to her side.

"What for?" Hermione asked looking into his eyes.

He cleared his throat: "when I closed my eyes, I was sure I wouldn't be opening them again. I'm not sure what you did, but you saved my life," that silky voice purred as his dark eyes glittered. Hermione reached for Severus' hand and stroked her thumb across his knuckles.

"I did what any human would have done, you deserved to be saved - how did you end up in that state, Severus?" She asked softly, she loved hearing his voice purring again.

"Not 'any human' would do that for me," he admitted in a soft tone.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment as he recalled what had happened after Hermione had left, it was all a blur now, it had happened so fast.

"I...The Dark Lord," he replied suppressing a shiver and shifting awkwardly on the sofa, feeling internal pain around his abdomen. Severus' hand flinched away from Hermione's soft one; it was a reaction he did autonomously, with him being a spy. His eyes flicked over where her hand had been; warmth spread throughout his body, what was happening to him?

"Gosh, Severus, I am so sorry. Everything's will be okay. I am here now... You are not alone." Hermione's voice sounded panicky and nervous. She then clasped her hands together on her lap. Severus shot her a look full of guilt and sorrow. He hadn't meant to panic her or upset her and clearly felt guilty for doing so.

"I apologise about the old safe house not being very... Well...safe," he quickly changed the subject.

"This is...was... The house I grew up in as a child. Again you're free to choose whichever room you like. And, although, I utterly despise this place; it is in fact safer than the Headquarters of the Order," Severus tried to make her feel more safe. Hermione allowed an audible sigh and relaxed, her head sagged against the back of the sofa.

"It is pleasant enough, I feel safe with you." She whispered her true thoughts. Severus suppressed a small smile before leaving the lounge and heading upstairs to start clearing out the old rubbish.

XXX

After exploring Severus' bookcase, Hermione decided to check that Severus was alright and approached the room where the cluttering was coming from. She was snapped out of her lingering thoughts of what exactly had happened to Severus with the internal damage around his abdomen, when there was a smash against the wall of the room Severus was in.

Plucking up her Gryffindor courage she bust open the door and looked around the small room. Severus' wiry, thin frame was hunched on the floor as he grabbed items from under the single bed and threw them aside, taking more care now as he had heard Hermione enter the Hermione's feet was a small photo frame which was cracked and pieces of glass surrounded it, 'I wonder why he threw this?' Hermione wondered.

As she leant down to pick up the photo, Severus stopped rummaging around and got to his feet, making his way over to her. Inside the frame was a photo of what was most definitely a young Severus, holding hands with a girl who looked around the same age as him. The girl has long red hair and annoyingly familiar green eyes.

Something inside Hermione's brain ticked as she saw the piece of parchment that was in the frame with the photo which read: 'Lily'. Hermione's eyes widened with shock, not an unpleasant way; but an I-cannot-believe-this look.

"Severus... Is...?" Hermione gazed at the picture knowing exactly whom it was.

_Severus and Harry's Mother? Oh... God_! She panicked a little and dropped the picture.

"That's Harry's Mum, isn't it? What...?" Hermione's voice mumbled in shock. Severus closed his eyes in shame, 'oh shit.'

"I...yes, it is. I forgot that I still had it, I was meant to throw it out a long time ago," Severus answered truthfully, his whole body tense. Hermione noticed his whole body become tense, her eyes roamed over his whole demeanour and she instantly felt so sorry for him. Being the affectionate person she was; she reached her hand out and placed it on his lower left arm, where the Dark Mark had been, and said: "Do not be ashamed, Severus. I am not here to judge you on your history. I should not have spoke out of term - I am in your home; I do apologise for speaking out of turn. I promise you I will not ask questions, or tell anyone about this." Hermione's voice had been guilt ridden.

Severus nodded and started to relax, slowly pulling his arm away from her hand.

"Especially Potter?" He asked, spacing the two words out slowly as if it hurt him to say them.

"You are free to roam around the house and look at things, just don't break anything I don't want you to," Severus sighed, and shrugged past her.

The front door opened and closed, presumably Severus had gone outside for a cigarette. She appreciated how thoughtful he was of her, she was sure if she hadn't been around that he would've smoked anywhere. Yet he always respected her and went to smoke outside, he had even done so with her family.

XXX

Hermione kept her distance from Severus for the next few hours: she devised a small letter for her parents, explaining how she had moved into Severus' home, and asking how they were finding things. She believed staying out of his way would allow distance to be created; it was clear - to her - that if she carried on touching Severus in an affectionate way he would discover the way she felt about him... And she did not want that... The repercussions it would have... So, she then decided to browse Severus' small library; it was a lovely room - walls stacked high with bookcases and filled to bursting point with books. Each book was a different colour, had a different binding on it; some leather, paper-binding and others were hardback books.

Hermione had found a British Classic: Pride and Prejudice. She was sucked into the ninetieth century world Jane Austen had devised. After several hours' worth of reading, Hermione had fallen fast asleep on the black leather chair; the book, which she had been reading, had fallen onto her chest.

Having spent the last several hours sat hiding away and containing the sheer embarrassment of what Hermione had discovered, Severus decided to make himself seen and entered the living room.

His eyes were immediately attracted to Hermione who was laid happily sleeping in his usual comfy leather seat. He felt his lips tug into a small smile at how similar they were turning out to be.

As it was becoming late, he quietly approached her and gently took the book off her chest then pulled the furry blanket off the sofa and placed it over her before heading upstairs to get into bed.

As he prodded past the broken glass on the floor, he recalled the incident that had happened. He'd never even thought about that photo, and as soon as he'd seen it, after all those years of grieving and mourning the woman he thought he loved; he felt nothing at all.

Everything was starting to become a headache, so Severus occluded his mind and drifted into a sleep.

XXX

Hermione awoke in the early hours of the next day, her mind was racing with thoughts of yesterday's incident: What would Harry have thought, if he had seen it? What did it all mean? If Severus had truly cared about the women, Lily, why would he throw it?

Hermione's facial expressions formed a scowl. She twisted her body from the sofa and decided to take her clothes off; she was uncomfortably warm, she was now stood in her underwear and walked into the kitchen. Hermione approached the sink and grabbed a glass, soon filling it up with water. She was trying to distract her mind from thinking any longer. Hermione was distracted out of her thoughts, when she turned around to see Severus who gasped and turned his back to her.

"Granger!" He scolded her, knowing it was just as much his fault as it was hers. Hermione dropped her glass to the floor, and it went shattering onto the diamond black and white flooring; the water pooled over the flooring looking as if it was a rippling wave of the sea.

"Shit! God!" Hermione gasped mortified, her whole body was a heated Ferness, and just as red as a flicking flame in a fire. Her hands try to cover her exposed flesh - but they failed to cover much.

"I was too warm... God, I just..." Hermione really could not collect her thoughts, she felt so embarrassed. Severus kept his back to her and closed his eyes shut tightly.

"Retrieve your clothes, I will not look," he told her, trying to hold back the laughter. He had no idea why he was reacting like this, he should have been furious, if it was anyone else he would've completely snapped, but it wasn't anyone else; it was Hermione. And all of a sudden, the smile faded as that confused feeling dawned over him again.

Hermione's bare feet padded against the kitchen floor with sheer speed. She 'retrieved' her clothes and scrabbled them on in a hurry.

"I'm dressed." Her voice squeaked, she was curious to why Severus ha not snapped at her about it all.

"God! I am so sorry, I made a fool of myself." Tears erupted from her hazel eyes and she curled into a small ball. Severus slowly approached her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't, you have nothing to be embarrassed about," Severus told her in a soft manner. Hermione gazed up into his eyes softly, it had been the first time he had voluntary gave her compassion.

"Severus, you have not got any clue - have you? God. It isn't okay; nothing of this is okay - you are my Professor, I am in your home, you have seen me near-naked, you harbour feelings for Harry's fucking mother and I... My feelings for you are inappropriate!" She snapped, then suddenly regretted her outburst. She curled into his his arm and sobbed her heart out.

The sudden outburst had stunned him and he only responded by allowing his arm to snake around her and hold her into his chest.

This was as far as Severus and hugs had ever been for a long time. After the shock of everything that was going on, Severus settled spoke:

"I am no longer your Professor, I am here to protect you and your family and help us win this war. You will see me in my weakest conditions and you will probably uncover a lot of my past; I am not saying that I particularly like the idea but as we are sharing a house together, these things will happen. I promise you that whatever I see or hear will never leave the two of us," Severus said calmly, hoping to calm her down. Hermione rested her head onto his upper chest, she was finally calming and her breathing altered to no-longer be hesitant.

"Thank you, Severus. You really are a wonderful man. I think you have already seen enough of my private life and me; in contrast to what I know about you - but I will not pry, you have my word. But... I want you to know something..."

Severus arched an eyebrow, "go on..." He replied, wondering what it was she was about to say; his anxiety starting to kick in as he felt his body tense.

"Use Legilimens, Severus, I know you can. I think it is only you understand how my feelings are for you - I do not think you will like this, but... You deserve to know." Hermione muttered shamelessly.

Severus scowled for a moment, he had a really bad feeling about this...

"Are-Are you sure?" He asked her, not wanting to upset her or make her feel as if he had to know everything about her. God, what if she thought he was a control freak? He didn't want her to have that impression of him.

"I cannot express this in words... I would be to embarrassed; at least this way I can demonstrate the magnitude of - the situation." She replied softly with slight hesitancy.

"Very well, please do not undermine the effects of the Legilimens spell," he warned and quickly pulled out his wand and whispered the spell and those glittery black eyes fell into her honey-Brown ones.

The scene unfolded into Severus' mind: _Potter was there and Hermione. Hermione was laid across her bed, then Harry sat on the edge of it; he looked incredibly awkward sitting there, and flushed. _

_Hermione then spoke to him: "Harry, I have not been entirely honest with you... I have not been staying with my parents; they are in danger, as am I and Severus. I've been staying with Severus - erm - Professor Snape... And, I just... His company, he's so lovely, Harry! He took me to see my parents; he ensured they would know I was safe; he gave them a Bloodstone - and a letter. His smell... It's enrapturing..." _

_Harry then turned his head very slowly as he frowned at her, then slowly backed away from her as he took in everything she was saying._

_He then spoke up: "Whoa... you... Snape? Nice? Severus!? I... Where has all this come from? I appreciate your honesty but Hermione I was asking you who else you could possibly have feelings for and you mention S-" Harry's eyes widened with sheer shock; he clearly had not been expecting her to say that. _

_"No..." he said, a grin appeared over his face as if he had just found a new broomstick. His voice spoke again: "You. Fancy. Snape." Hermione's eyes widened to, she had not thought of it like this, not at all. She stared Harry straight in the face and nodded. _

_"I guess I do, Harry... I had not thought of it like that! Gosh! I fancy Severus Snape - and he would kill me if he ever heard that!" Hermione spoke loudly; she then burst into a fit of giggles. Then the vision ended, Hermione gazed into Severus' eyes with the hope of positivity. _

Severus stood looking as if he had just seen a ghost. His skin was pale and his mouth wide open as he struggled for words. Hermione gulped, a large lump now present within her throat; it was clear she had made a large mistake one she was going to regret. Hermione got up off the sofa and exited into the large, shabby kitchen. She opened a bottle of wine, she then poured into the glad and began to drink it; she was not sure what else to do...

Severus was struggling for his breath, he gasped and clutched his chest and exited out the front door.

Once he was outside, he collapsed to sit on the front step, holding his head in his hands as he thought everything through.

_Stupid Gryffindor, foolish Gryffindor!_ He cursed her in his thoughts.

_Just when things couldn't get more awkward, more difficult and more annoying!_

Oh he was angry, but deep down, underneath all that anger; there was a very confused and fragile Severus Snape whom was petrified - scared to death of becoming close to anyone else.

_Why me? She thinks I'm in love with Lily! I'm her bastard of a potions master, an ugly, pale, greasy bastard._

He recalled every name that children had said about him, all of the nicknames they'd given him and foolishly believed he'd never pick up on. It may have only been school children, but it still hurt, every single one hurt.

Not knowing what to do or where to go, or what to even say to the poor girl in his home, Severus nervously re-entered Spinner's End, quietly shutting the door behind him and slouching in his comfy leather seat, staring into oblivion as he thought this through some more.

Hermione heard him creak back into the living-room - how could she face him now? Sure, the glass of wine had replenished her well-known Gryffindor Courage, but even she did not wan to face the wrath of Severus Snape. So, she simply poured another glass and downed it, before going out into the small court yard. Her eyes gazed up at the stars; she knew Severus could see her from the living-room window, so she simply allowed her mind to be absorbed by the shinning fireballs within the sky.

"Rather amazing isn't it?" Severus' velvet voice spoke quietly from behind her, his breath warm against her neck. Hermione's whole body shook: with shock and pleasure; it was like the see rippling over her whole demeanour. She softly shook her head in agreement:

"It is. Absolutely breathtaking..." She whispered in a sultry voice. Severus swiftly moved to stand beside her and looked at her with a small smile.

"I'm...I'm sorry. It was a shock, that's all. A rather...nice shock though," he admitted. Hermione absently leaned into Severus' side, while staring into his onyx oval eyes. Was he indicating he was flattered and was not interested, or had he been paying her a genuine complement?

"I can gather it was... I could imagine it on the other foot; large shock, massive." She laughed softly and then said, "I understand you cannot feel the same - I accept that. Your heart belongs to someone, whom I cannot compete with. My feelings will fade away with time, there's no need for awkwardness." Hermione said in a polite tone, thinking of his evident love for Lily - but why would he smash the picture? - her mind began to taunt her.

Severus took a large, deep breath and signed.

"There is no one for you to compete with and there hasn't been for quite some time. However, I am not the most stable person right now," he looked down at the floor.

"I need time," he added, then fished out a cigarette and his lighter. Hermione smiled softly, all the tension eased from her youthful face and it converted into joy; she allowed soft giggles to escape her lips.

"Really? You mean..." Hermione ran over to him and grasped him into her embrace, her breasts pressing against him and her whole body squishing into him. Her eyes closed tightly to take his words in.

"Yes, Hermione," he sighed softly.

"How could I not?" He whispered. Hermione's smile would have reached the roof-top, if it were possible.

"I do not know what's acceptable, so if I make a move, and it is not acceptable... Please tell me." She whispered ever-so-softy. Her lips pouted into a kissing motion, so she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Severus closed his eyes as her lips touched his cheek, he too was smiling rather broadly.

"I do want this, I just need time, it's been a while since I've been in this much contact with anyone... And I've certainly never felt anything this strong before," he replied, clearing her worries out of her mind. Hermione continued to smile at Severus, her fingers came to place over his.

"You have all the time you require; I really like you." She whispered and then looked up at the stars. Swallowing hard for courage, Severus leaned in to kiss her cheek, his rough lips caressing her soft skin. Hermione allowed a small moan to escape her lips, she really has not been expecting that from him.


End file.
